Dear Mama, Gramps, and Souta:
by Agustina Kazuyo
Summary: Mrs. Higurashi knew her daughter belonged in the past, by Inuyasha's side. That, however, didn't make letting her go hurt any less. Now, years later, she comes across a treasure chest that holds something far more valuable than gems and gold: news of her sweet, gone girl. CANON UNIVERSE AFTER THE SERIES ENDING. A story told in drabbles, letters, and reactions.
1. The Chest

_Words: 500_

 _Time: Present Era_

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi wiped away the sweat of her brow and sighed. The fungus that had decided to attack the roots of the Goshinboku refused to leave, despite how many products were used to try.

Apparently, digging and placing fungus-killer right between the knotty twists was now her only choice. So she dug, careful not to harm the poor Tree that was suffering its first disease in, according to gramps, decades.

It wasn't so bad, after all. Working kept her busy, and that meant she couldn't spend time thinking of how miserable she felt while missing Kagome.

It had been three years since she returned to Inuyasha's arms once and for all. She knew it was the right thing to do, but letting her go so far away from her protective embrace had been, by far, the hardest thing she had done.

She suck in a shaky breath and swore to herself not to cry.

Her daughter was happy. Gone, but happy. The rest didn't matter.

A loud thud startled her, and she wondered if she had hit a root with her shovel. A second later, she realized, the sound had been rather metallic.

Carefully, her glove-covered hands set the dark earth aside, and something, that with less dirt on should have been golden, greeted her.

She had to pull, since two roots hugged the box tightly. After applying quite a lot of strength, she managed to set the chest free, although she fell back on her butt doing so.

She looked down at her little treasure coffer, and discovered it was dented where the roots had grown pressing against it.

Considering the cleaning of the muddy surface could wait, she took off her gloves and flipped open the pressure lock.

She tilted her head at the sight. Inside, an odd bag greeted her. It smelled terrible, like salt, humidity, and rot. Taking in a deep breath through her mouth and putting on a glove again to explore the contents, she realized there was _something_ in it.

Deciding she better was careful, the woman stood up and made her way into the house, setting her newly found treasure on the table over a washcloth she would surely launder later.

She cleaned the golden surface with a napkin, and gasped when she discovered the most exquisite carvings on the pure gold face.

After scrubbing the outside, she set to work on the inside. Carefully she took the pouch, which was big enough to carry a large book in it, and emptied it on the table.

A tightly wrapped linen package appeared, and after unpacking it, another layer of cotton showed itself.

Yet again, she got rid of the fabric, and discovered the heavy wooden box. She sighed; exasperated… this had to be a joke!

She opened the dark cherry wood rectangle not-so-gently, but immediately recovered her composure, which was replaced by curiosity, which soon made room for her to a shriek.

Piled and stocked, several pieces of rice paper held Kagome's handwriting.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Why, hello, dear reader! This is my first attempt on perfect drabbles. These should (unless this humble non-native English writer goes insane) be 500 words letters of Kagome to her family, which relate what was of her as time went by for her in the feudal era.

Stay tuned for quick updates! The plan is also to post a letter (or reaction) once a week. I'll see you around!


	2. First Letter

_Words: 500_

 _Time: Feudal Era_

* * *

Dear Mama, Gramps, and Souta:

God, I miss you guys. I feel crazy, writing as if you're gonna get this… but I just had to talk to you.

Everything changed so much in the last few years. I knew I'd find Sango and Miroku already married, but they've got three children! They weren't wasting time.

The twins are five now, and I'm their teacher. Miroku was trying to take care of their education all by himself, but he's too formal, and the girls couldn't be naughtier. So the guys handle their training, and I do the schooling, and they learn so fast! I enjoy myself so much with the girls; I'm seriously considering I could have been a good kindergarten teacher back home.

Shippo's doing so well in the Kitsune Academy. It looks like he might graduate earlier! But then again, he's got far more combat experience than any of the other students. I hope he doesn't find out I wrote this, his ego definitely doesn't need any more stroking!

Rin's also living here, and she's growing up to be a stunning beauty. Honestly, she's just thirteen, and heads are already turning to see her pass. I know these times are different, but it still grosses me out, so I've had to smack a few villagers across the head to leave the kid alone.

Jinenji came to live with us, since his mom passed away, and Kaede-sama and him have been teaching me everything I need to know about herbs to be a decent miko. I've also been practicing with my powers, and you wouldn't believe it! I can make barriers now!

And Inuyasha… Things have been wonderful. Of course he's still stubborn and rude, but being married is much nicer and easier than I anticipated… I haven't strangled him so far, so I'd say we're doing good.

Oh! My wedding! Right. It was small and simple, and Kaede-sama and Miroku performed the ceremony. You should have seen Inuyasha, wearing a black formal kimono and _shoes_ , he looked so uncomfortable!

Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha's brother, came to the wedding, can you _believe_ it!? He only visits once a month or so, to give Rin gifts. She's staying here so she can decide if she wants a normal human's life or a demon's. Honestly, I'm so glad she has a choice.

Back to topic, when he showed up, Inuyasha almost snapped. But it was so nice of his only family to be there. It meant a lot.

The village is doing amazing, and we honestly don't have a care in the world. Life's good, even with sporadic demonic ambushes and soldiers roaming the area.

I hope you guys are happy too. I hope you miss me half as much as I do.

No, I take that back, I hope you don't miss me. If it hurts as much as it hurts me not to have you, I'd wish you don't feel it too.

I'll try to write again.

I love you all.

Kagome~


	3. Unbreakable News

_Words: 500_

 _Time: Present Era_

* * *

Tears ran freely from Mrs. Higurashi's cheeks while she covered her mouth in disbelief. This was Kagome's whole life documented by herself, right there in her hands, and it was too much to face all at once.

She was happy. Of course she was. But then, realization stung her mind. This had to mean that, at some point, hundreds of years before even being born, Kagome had died.

The future of her daughter was a thing of history now, and despite she had always known it, she was feeling that pain right now.

The front door slid open and her father in law walked in, carrying a worthless heirloom and minding his own business. She didn't know if she should call out to him. Could his heart even bear it?

She sniffed quietly and hid all evidence of her finding in a drawer where she usually kept washcloths that now were conveniently being cleaned.

She decided, as the morning went on, that she would show both males of her family what she had stumbled upon, but only when Souta arrived from school.

Which happened fairly quickly.

 _Ok, after lunch_.

As Gramps excused himself for a nap and Souta left to attend to his homework, she found her reveal had once again been delayed.

She refused to read another letter without them, so she sucked in a deep breath, and swore to herself this would be settled before dinner.

And of course, it wasn't.

Souta simply had brushed her off, jogging out of the door explaining he had to meet some classmates for a group project and was already late. Although she had Gramps in her reach, she still couldn't proceed.

Later that night, the old man had been trapped watching his favorite soapie, and Souta was too exhausted for anything else.

The woman was almost sick of curiosity, so she settled for a new plan of attack.

"Tomorrow, after lunch, we have something very important to do as a family. So, Souta, handle your homework today, and Grandpa, get enough rest beforehand."

"But, mom! We were going to go to Keichiro's and…!"

"No buts. This is extremely important, and…" She doubted. "And it's about Kagome."

At the mention of the owner of the vacant place in the table, the eyes of all darkened considerably. "What is it about her?" Souta voiced with a depressed tone.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. You both need to rest, and there are things I have to sort out."

They both nodded, understanding she was not one to back away once decisions were made. And so, curious, but still tired, they retreated to their rooms.

Mrs. Higurashi exited the house and entered the Shrine in the absolute darknes. After all, the corridors were absolutely familiar to her. She knelt to light a single stick of incense and elevated a prayer to the heavens, eyes shut tight, hands knotted together, to any deity who was listening to her.

 _Please, oh please. Let it be good news._

* * *

 **A/N: In case you're interested in reading something by me with a better thought plot, try checking out my two Inuyasha fics: The Storyteller and Chapter One (a one shot). I surely hope they're to your liking.**


	4. The Written Threat

_Words: 500_

 _Time: Modern Era_

* * *

"Letters…"

The word was breathed by the boy so softly she thought she might have imagined it.

The three of them stared at the neat stack of ancient rice paper, in complete shock. The boxes and linens lied right next to them.

"What do we do? Do we… read them?" The teenager finally asked.

"Yes, of course. They're for us."

Grampa's eyes drooped. "I'm not sure I want to know how it ends."

Souta bit his tongue before clicking it. "That's stupid…"

"Souta…!"

"It is! We're all gonna die, why would Kagome be the exception? If we don't get to be with her while she lives, then let's just read about it! We can't just go and try to act like she died when going down the Well. She lived a whole life afterwards, and we're missing it by refusing to read these letters!"

The mother sighed. "I suppose you're right… Let's start reading, then."

"But how do we do it?" The old man inquired. "All at once? We'll run out of letters within the day!"

"Ok, how about… one letter a week, like she was mailing them to us. That way it's almost like she's just abroad and checking in weekly."

"That's a good idea, Souta. Let me read you guys the one I saw before I told you."

And so she did, slowly and lovingly, laughing with the men of her life when picturing Inuyasha like a puppy in socks while wearing shoes, longing for news about the family member that would now forever be missing.

Mama Higurashi smiled and sighed. "She sounds happy."

"Read another," begged the grandfather.

Considering the rules of their agreement, she nodded. They all deserved an update, even her.

She carefully opened a folded piece of yellowish paper, and her face twisted in shock and confusion at what she read.

Souta peeped over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"It just says… It says 'I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM.'."

Bold strokes promising death stared back at the boy, who snickered.

Souta's laugher was loud and apparently also contagious, since the adults giggled along. "Now that's more like it."

"They always were an explosive couple, after all. I wonder just what might have happened."

Souta snorted. "He screw up, for sure. I wonder if he made it out of that fight alive."

Looking at the stack of letters, the older man smirked. "I hope so, or else the others will be about her regretting it."

"Who knows, he might have really crossed the line this time… I'm her younger brother, so I know for a fact she didn't have a diary because I searched. So for her to write her anger off… she must have been livid… I wonder."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, but felt puppy eyes staring.

"We could always start honoring our agreement after one more letter, right? I really don't wanna wait a whole week before knowing what he did."

She sighed, but looked around confidentially. "Ok, fine, but don't tell the manager."

* * *

 **A/N** : So sorry it took so long! I know, I broke my promise... But I got a big surgery and with stitches still on and everything, I got two [good] jobs. So whenever I had a second, I got into The Storyteller (my baby) to update sooner rather than later. I started posting two new stories (because I'm a masochist, yes); one inukag and one sesskag.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
